<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlude II (Remus Only Knows) by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875107">Interlude II (Remus Only Knows)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Human, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>BASED ON ALBUM A PICTURE PERFECT HOLLYWOOD HEARTBREAK BY ZACH CALLISON</p><p>Roman's writing again.</p><p>If I'm missing any tags please tell me! I honestly don't know how to tag this work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Past Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Picture Perfect Hollywood Heartbreak [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlude II (Remus Only Knows)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Roman looks down at his journal. The one they’ll find after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It's getting late now, but to me it's just beginning. This life's tearing me to pieces, and I know I've been defeated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Remus only knows.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman sighs at how cliche he sounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve never seen myself like this before, an 8 ball powder on the floor, and I'm staring at the ceiling wondering if the reaper's close.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Remus only knows.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rarely talks about his addiction, but he knows they’ll all want to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“That there ain't no drug in all the world like being you. The glory on the silver screen just had to do. Won't somebody save me? I am screaming out of breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And my shadow he's holding the gun, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>with those hands that I once possessed.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman closes the book and locks it away. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>